Just Another Day at the Office
Just Another Day at the Office is the third chapter in Max Payne 3. Plot The mission starts with Rodrigo Branco reading a ransom note sent by Comando Sombra, demanding US$ 3 million in exchange for Fabiana. The Branco brothers decide to pay the ransom as Max volunteers to deliver it. Max, along with Passos arrives at the Estádio do Galatians to meet the Comando Sombra courier team in the center circle. As the exchange began, a sniper picked off several gang members from a skybox. Unfortunately, one of the sniper's bullets hit Max in the shoulder. Max manages to get off the field and the duo must find a way to treat Max's wound. They both find the training room with a doctor's office. Passos bandages the wound and hands Max a PT92 pistol. They both hide from armed Comando Sombra gangsters (the player also has a choice to kill the gangsters). When they enter the stadium's media room, the duo finds a wounded Comando Sombra soldier. Passos painfully treats the CS member's wound in order to gather information about Fabiana. The member dies from the wound as more Comando Sombra members approach them and are killed. They both enter a souvenir shop where three CS members are chased. The last member is shot in the leg by a group of Crachá Preto members. The member with a PT92 kills the Comando Sombra member and searches for the two remaining members. Passos, enraged, impatiently opens fire at the soldiers and Max kills all of them. They make their way to the sniper's hideout and Passos takes position as sniper before Max jumps out the press box and kills more paramilitary troops. A new sniper opens fire at Max and he kills the sniper. Passos runs out of bullets and is pursued by more Crachá Preto members. Max manages to pick off the pursuers and finally nails the last one. He makes his way to the Galatians Hall of Fame area and impulsively kills the remaining members. Max finds Passos on a security surveillance camera as he listens to the gangster with the money held at gunpoint by a member along with Álvaro Neves and Milo Rego. The gangster tells the leaders about Fabiana being held at the old docks of the Tiete River and the Crachá Preto member finishes the gangster. Max is nearly shot by a new and final sniper but kills the last remaining paramilitary troops. Passos tells Max to jump off the rail and Max proceeds to with him finding the sniper and he manages to successfully kill the final sniper. The ending triggers a cutscene where the duo meet up and fly off there stadium as Neves and Rego are attempting to blow the helicopter but the attack is called off as killing the duo wasn't part of their mission. Max and Passos have a short conversation about Passos finding him in a bar in New Jersey and the next mission begins as a flashback. Characters *Max Payne *Raul Passos *Victor Branco (picture only) *Fabiana Branco (TV only) *Claudio (mentioned) *Álvaro Neves *Milo Rego Weapons * PT92 * Micro 9mm * M4 Super 90 * MPK * M82A1 Trivia *Lords and Ladies makes another appearance, along with the easter egg of the Curupira. *If the player doesn't manage to eliminate the final sniper fast enough, a cutscene shows that the sniper uses a grenade to blow himself and Max up, instead of using a more precision ballistic like a handgun, which can clearly seen holstered on his outfit; if he had used this weapon instead he could have avoided killing himself while still achieving his objective to kill Max. *In two parts of the chapter, the player can decide to not shoot the enemies and let them go. The first opportunity to do this is after Passos helps Max with his wounds, and the second opportunity when they re-enter the stadium's interior to avoid a second snipers line of sight. * This in addition to Chapter 6, A Dame, A Dork, and A Drunk, is the only time the player can restart a checkpoint and not have Max receive full health. *This is the first chapter to feature the use of grenades by an enemy faction, and begin to be deployed against Max at checkpoint 11. Video Walkthrough Collectibles Obtainable Achievements/Trophies The One Eyed Man Is King Cover Passos With Perfect Aim 10 Gamerscore / Bronze Trophy Gallery Just Another Day at the Office.jpg|Max and Passos handing over the money. JustAnotherDayAtTheOfficeArtwork.jpg|Artwork of Max Payne and Raul Passos at the deal with the money MaxPayne3-Screenshot-PaynePassos.jpg|Passos picking up a sniper es:Otro día en la oficina Category:Chapters Category:Max Payne 3 Category:Max Payne 3 Chapters